


部長和部長夫人的生活情趣(家長組)

by abc761012



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 哈利波特 - Fandom, 怪獸與牠們的產地
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abc761012/pseuds/abc761012
Summary: 魔國會安全部部長夫人(家長組)的特典！





	1. 1. 聚會

葛雷夫家族對外有參與莫魔相關的產業，是有家族當中的爆竹去處理，而身為葛雷夫現任族長的波西瓦爾必須要參加這類相關的聚會，參加這種聚會的時候葛雷夫必須要帶著女伴。

以前他都懶的帶女伴出席，所以大多出席看看之後就離開，把所有的事情交給負責的人去處理，雖然說是爆竹但真實身分是吸血鬼，葛雷夫家族是血族的貴族，難免會跟一般人打交道。

現在葛雷夫已經娶妻生子，聚會的邀請他不好推託，他知道紐特不擅長出席人多的聚會，自然會先問問自家妻子願意不願意和自己一起參加，如果不願意自己去去就回。

「親愛的，我有一個莫魔的聚會要參加，妳可以陪我參加嗎？」葛雷夫看見證在照顧孩子們的紐特微笑。

「嗯？麻瓜的聚會，葛雷夫家族有參加麻瓜的商業利益？」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話感到很訝異。

「有參加，給不會魔法的爆竹去處理，畢竟他們也是需要生活。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

「這樣啊…那就一起去參加吧！有你在不需要太過擔心。」紐特覺得有葛雷夫在身邊不需要太過擔心。

「很訝異我們家族會參加莫魔相關的產業？」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡。

「我是有聽過哥哥說過，說不會魔法的吸血鬼會插手麻瓜相關的產業，不過聽說也有巫師會對麻瓜的產業有興趣，也會插手。」紐特喜歡靠在葛雷夫的懷裡。

「血族也和一般人一樣需要生活。」葛雷夫喜歡抱著自己最愛的妻子。

「吸血鬼和狼人這種奇獸我果然需要好好研究，他們就和一般人沒什麼兩樣的感覺。」紐特說道奇獸就會眼睛放亮。

看見妻子眼裡開心的亮光葛雷夫微笑，他喜歡看妻子專注研究奇獸的眼神，只要說到奇獸紐特的眼神就會發亮，這點葛雷夫很清楚，而這樣才是自己最愛的她，也是自己當初認識的她。

既然紐特沒有太大的意見，葛雷夫當天的女伴就是自己最愛的妻子，他要家庭小精靈去回覆這次聚會的負責人，告訴他們說自己會和紐特一起出席這場聚會，族長、族長夫人要參加聚會當然要好好的處理。

葛雷夫和紐特商量過後打算先讓魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹上小學，之後等到可以上魔法學院的時候再進入魔法學院上課，葛雷夫替他們選的是專門收巫師小孩的學校，因此送孩子們上學後紐特帶著最小的孩子去梅西百貨逛逛。

「魁登斯、莫蒂絲緹，媽咪放學後再來接你們。」紐特把孩子們送入學校前告訴他們。

「好，媽咪，再見！」魁登斯擁抱紐特後乖乖進入學校裡面。

「媽咪再見，我愛妳。」莫蒂絲緹親親紐特的臉頰後進入學校上課。

「要乖乖的喔！」紐特親吻兩個孩子的臉頰。

看見兩個孩子進入學校上課之後紐特推著嬰兒車來到梅西百貨，她最近想要買一些嬰兒用品，雖然巫師出品的東西還不錯，不過紐特覺得育兒還是要自己親手來會比較好，買些麻瓜出品的嬰兒用品也好，反正家裡兩種都會用。

紐特盤算自己還有幾天的假期，打算這幾天好好來逛梅西百貨，順便可以挑挑明天要陪葛雷夫聚會的飾品，她已經很久沒有置辦自己身上的飾品，雖然丈夫和其他親友會送給她，但她還是想要買一些小飾品來裝扮自己。

進入梅西百貨的紐特開始搜尋自己想要買的東西，她沒想到剛好會遇到亨利．蕭這個議員，讓她感到很苦惱，更沒想到在聚會當天會遇到，不顧自己已經結婚想要追求自己的人紐特很不喜歡。

「漂亮的小姐，我有榮幸約妳出去吃飯嗎？」亨利．蕭看到紐特的第一眼馬上就想要追求她。

「不好意思，先生，我已經結婚，有孩子。」紐特看了一下亨利．蕭後馬上推著嬰兒車離開。

亨利．蕭看見這樣的情形想要繼續追求她，因此想要追過去的時候卻發現人已經不見，紐特讓他心動不已，想說下次遇見她一定要追求到手，即使對方已經結婚他也無所謂。

紐特躲開後鬆了一口氣，馬上買好自己的東西回家去，她沒想到出個門竟然會遇到這樣討厭的追求者，之前她也有遇過，只是那時候自己還沒結婚，身邊的人也替自己拒絕他們，沒想到結婚後還會遇到。

「親愛的，妳怎麼了？怎麼突然要我去接孩子們。」接完孩子們回家後的葛雷夫看見紐特不安的樣子問。

「今天遇到一位讓我不怎麼喜歡的人，他想要追求我，讓我很困擾。」紐特害怕的眼神讓葛雷夫很心疼。

「沒事的，下次遇到他，我會想辦法打跑他。」葛雷夫把妻子抱在懷裡安慰她。

「帕西，謝謝你。」紐特靠在葛雷夫的懷裡鬆了一口氣。

聚會當天他們兩人出門前看著魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹，確定他們兩人在家裡沒有太大問題後才出門，最小的孩子是交由家庭小精靈照顧，不需要太過擔心，他們兩人比較擔心兩個大的孩子。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹再三保證他們兩人自己在家沒有問題，還有家庭小精靈可以幫忙，不需要太過擔心他們，葛雷夫和紐特可以安心的去參加聚會，他們會乖乖的待在家裡，順便照顧皮箱裡的奇獸。

「真的沒問題嗎？魁登斯、莫蒂絲緹。」紐特擔心的看著兩個孩子。

「媽咪，不用擔心我們，妳和爹地安心的去參加聚會啦！」莫蒂絲緹把他們兩人推出去，保證他們兩人待在家裡不會有事。

「好了，別擔心，走吧！時間差不多了。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形微笑的把人帶走。

「爹地、媽咪，再見！」莫蒂絲緹揮揮手跟他們道別。

「爹地、媽咪，再見！」魁登斯牽起莫蒂絲緹的手準備回去房間。

葛雷夫和紐特到聚會的地點，看見聚會當中都是上流社會的人紐特不知道要說什麼，葛雷夫家族的人告訴葛雷夫說有些事情要處理，希望族長可以單獨去處理，聽見這樣的話葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰，要她去點心區那邊等自己。

紐特知道葛雷夫的難處，儘管自己已經是葛雷夫的妻子，但是很多事情還是需要他本人親自去處理，自己根本無法幫上忙，當然會點頭答應葛雷夫的要求，乖乖的去點心去那邊吃東西等葛雷夫。

參加聚會的亨利．蕭看見紐特馬上走過去，昨天在梅西百貨看見紐特的時候他就對她一見鍾情，既然今天又遇到她，自己當然要好好的追求她，不容許她拒絕自己，一定會想辦法逼她和丈夫離婚。

「嗯？要吃什麼呢？」紐特看見自己喜歡吃的甜點不知道要怎麼選擇。

「女士，能夠再次遇見真好，能讓我請妳喝一杯嗎？」亨利．蕭出現在紐特的面前，說出邀請的話。

「不好意思，我已經結婚了，我無法接受您的追求。」紐特決定還是先溫和拒絕對方。

「妳可以和妳丈夫離婚和我在一起，我真的很喜歡妳。」亨利．蕭不死心的繼續搭訕紐特。

「您這樣造成我的困擾，讓我很傷腦筋。」紐特很想要離開眼前的人。

葛雷夫看見有人搭訕自己的妻子覺得很不爽，馬上快步的走過去解救自己的妻子，他知道現在正在搭訕紐特的人是現任的議員亨利．蕭，死纏爛打的追求讓葛雷夫感到很不爽，因為他最寶貝的妻子感到很不舒服。

紐特想要離開眼前的人，但是礙於身邊都是人，她實在是不知道要怎樣離開才好，內向的她已經委婉的拒絕對方，即使知道自己已經結婚還想要追求自己，讓她感到頗為困擾。

葛雷夫馬上來到紐特的身邊，把人摟在自己的懷裡，亨利看見自己想要追求的女人被其他男人摟在懷裡很不爽，聞到丈夫的古龍水味紐特抬頭，看見葛雷夫紐特安心許多。

「親愛的，妳還好吧？點心不好吃嗎？我有請人準備妳喜歡吃的甜點。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰，安撫她的情緒。

「一點也不好，我不知道要選什麼東西吃，而且有人一直來騷擾我。」紐特用撒嬌的語氣抱怨著。

「真抱歉，家族有太多的事情要我處理，把妳遺忘在這裡我很抱歉。」葛雷夫瞪了一眼亨利．蕭。

「哼！你有什麼本事跟我搶女人，這位小姐是我看上的人！」亨利．蕭不爽的大叫著。

「她是我的妻子，別隨便跟人搶人。」葛雷夫很不爽的回嗆回去。

「你是什麼身分，可是配上她？」亨利．蕭一臉想要看好戲的樣子看著葛雷夫。

「我是聚會的主辦人，葛雷夫家族的族長，你有什麼意見。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著亨利．蕭。

聽見葛雷夫的身分亨利．蕭還是沒有感覺，直到亨利．蕭的父親趕來告訴自家兒子說葛雷夫是什麼樣的人，這時候亨利．蕭才知道葛雷夫家族是他們家的最大金主，要是得罪金主他們無法繼續選舉。

「笨蛋！葛雷夫先生是我們最大的金主，你還想要追人家的夫人。」亨利．蕭的父親罵著自己的兒子。

「走吧！親愛的，我們去吃好料，別繼續待在這裡。」葛雷夫帶著妻子不看他們一眼去其他的地方。

「好。」紐特放下手中的東西和葛雷夫一起離開。

「彼得，蕭家族的選舉以後不繼續資助，這種人不需要我們葛雷夫家族繼續資助。」葛雷夫告訴他們家族的人。

紐特聽見後笑笑的沒有多說什麼，看樣子葛雷夫真的要狠心的撤回資金，不知道他們會有什麼的表情，不過危機解除讓她鬆了一口氣，真要說的話亨利．蕭還是高攀自己，畢竟他們家可不是貴族，論財力什麼的他們家還不能和他們匹配。


	2. 2. 約會

妻子生產完後葛雷夫還有一些假期，不過近來太多事情要忙，只好親自回魔國會坐鎮，以免自家屬下們說自己愛美人不愛江山，他打算把事情處理完畢之後和紐特去約會，這天是沒有孩子在身邊的約會。

葛雷夫出門之前有和紐特說要來找他，他們兩人一起去約會，紐特看時間差不多把孩子交給小精靈照顧，然後交代友人請他們在魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹下課的時候去接他們，這才安心的出門去魔國會找葛雷夫。

「妳這個婊子、賤人，妳怎麼可以勾引葛雷夫先生！」紐特才挽著葛雷夫的手走出魔國會的大門時，有個女巫衝到他們的面前大聲嚷嚷。

「對不起，小姐，我認識妳嗎？」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形很錯愕。

「葛雷夫先生，我是您的情人啊！您不記得我了嗎？」聽見葛雷夫說的話女巫很傷心。

「帕西…」紐特聽見這句話轉頭看葛雷夫，看見對方一臉疑惑的樣子更是不解。

「都是妳、都是妳！葛雷夫先生才不會拋棄我！」女巫已經想要扯紐特的手。

「小姐，請您自重！剛剛您已經用髒話汙辱我了，我都還沒跟您計較，您現在又抓我是什麼意思。」好脾氣的紐特也是會生氣。

「葛雷夫先生是我的！是我的，妳這個婊子、賤人！」女巫毫無理性的開始罵人。

「您給我清醒一點，波西瓦爾‧葛雷夫是我的丈夫，不是您的所有物，我是他明媒正娶過來的妻子，請您看仔細一點。」紐特真的很生氣。

「騙人！妳騙人，一定是妳勾引他，不然他不會娶妳。」女巫抓狂的樣子讓人不知道要說什麼才好。

「哼！我勾引他，我要用什麼方式勾引他？就算我喜歡他，這樣下流的事情我還做不到，而且我也不需要這樣做。」紐特聽見女巫說的話覺得有辱自己的人格。

「如果妳沒有，他為什麼要娶妳？」女巫崩潰的情緒讓人不知道要說什麼。

「因為我和他是真心相愛，不論背景與職業，就只是如此而已。」紐特已經不知道要怎麼罵眼前的人。

「把她給我帶去醫院治療，關入瘋人院去。」葛雷夫馬上叫前來處理的正氣師把人帶走。

正氣師們馬上把人給帶走，他們知道這個女人根本就是存心要來鬧的，八成又是一個愛慕告白不成而瘋了的女巫，葛雷夫的人品魔國會的人很清楚，紐特更不用說，自然知道這個人是存心來搗亂的。

看見受到驚嚇又努力反擊的紐特，葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡，輕輕的拍著她的背部安撫她，感受到自家丈夫的安撫紐特鬆了一口氣，如果不是那個女人想要和自己動手，紐特也不會這麼生氣。

葛雷夫親吻紐特要她安心下來，看見紐特替自己反擊的樣子他知道自家妻子也不是什麼好惹的角色，只是他不想要因為這個插曲而讓他們兩人的約會泡湯，同時更不希望又有這樣的人出現。

「我慶幸妳會反擊，不然我會擔心，果然受到西瑟斯的影響。」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「你是我的丈夫，我當然要反擊回去，我跟西瑟斯吵架的時候更激烈。」紐特喜歡握著葛雷夫的手。

「相信伊萊肯定有教你怎麼罵人不太髒話，聽說史萊哲林出身的人罵起人來很優雅。」葛雷夫抓著紐特的手親吻著。

「史萊哲林的學生罵起人來很優雅，而且絕對不帶髒話。」紐特因為這樣的動作感到很害羞。

葛雷夫知道那是很有修養的貴族才會這樣，一般來說貴族很少會罵人，但是生氣起來罵人不帶髒字的人很少，不過他聽說霍格華茲史萊哲林學院出身的人罵人可以不帶任何髒字，而且還是拐著彎罵人。

拐著彎罵人聽起來最恐怖也最諷刺，因此葛雷夫他每次聽西瑟斯和伊萊吵架的時候，伊萊拐著彎罵西瑟斯的樣子真的很好笑，因為西瑟斯根本反駁不了伊萊，似乎在某些方面來說葛萊分多和史萊哲林合不來。

「之前看過西瑟斯和伊萊吵架，可以說是不共戴天之仇。」葛雷夫和紐特一起去約會。

「一直以來葛萊分多和史萊哲林是世仇，總是合不來。」紐特知道獅院和蛇院打起來很恐怖。

「但還是有這兩個學院出身的夫妻。」葛雷夫多少有從西瑟斯的口中知道霍格華茲的一些事情。

「畢竟靈魂伴侶不一定會在同一個學院當中。」紐特挽著葛雷夫的手和他一起去約會。

他們兩人隨意在路上走走，難得沒有孩子打擾，葛雷夫當然會和紐特出去走走，至於約會想要做什麼他們兩人還沒想好，買了些吃的東西後他們決定去公園走走，先坐下來好好享受一頓小小的午餐也不錯。

順便聊聊一些日常生活當中的小事，聊聊兩個孩子上學之後發生的事情，又或是他們家最小的孩子最近會翻身了還是什麼的，當然他們也會討論什麼時候才要生下一個孩子。

雖然孩子們可以交給家庭小精靈照顧，但紐特還是希望可以參與孩子的成長，葛雷夫也是這樣，除非有緊急的事情否則他們不會放棄和孩子們的相處，這點魔國會的職員自然很清楚。

「魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹今天奎妮會去接他們下課，寶寶家庭小精靈會照顧。」紐特開始細數孩子們的狀況。

「箱子裡的奇獸們不會逃出來？」葛雷夫故意這樣問紐特。

「嗅嗅已經把家裡當寶藏山，每天都在家裡尋寶，不需要太擔心。」紐特覺得奇獸們已經很習慣他們住的大宅。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話微笑，摸摸紐特的臉頰，把人摟在自己的懷裡，晚點帶她去餐廳吃飯，家裡的孩子們家庭小精靈會照顧，今天是要好好出來約會，不需要去想太多，畢竟他們需要兩人單獨的相處時間。

紐特靠在葛雷夫的肩膀上，說說話後他們兩人開始用餐，美式熱狗大亨堡在路邊很常見，他們兩人的午餐就是吃這個，偶爾紐特想要吃英國的炸魚薯條的時候，葛雷夫會帶著她去一家英國來的婦人開的店買。

吃過午餐稍微消息過他們兩人又去散步，然後慢慢的走到一些精品店的街上，看看櫥窗裡的精品，葛雷夫看到一些適合紐特的精品，他會帶著她進入店裡買，看見這樣的情形紐特還真不知道要說什麼。

「果然還是要多買一些首飾給妳。」葛雷夫買了一對耳環給紐特。

「太多了啦！晚點又要被嗅嗅拿去當戰利品。」紐特看見葛雷夫幫自己戴上耳環的樣子不知道要說什麼。

「無妨，需要用到的時候再和那孩子交涉就好。」葛雷夫喜歡幫紐特打扮。

「到時候你自己去和牠交涉，我可不管那麼多。」紐特當然知道葛雷夫很喜歡幫自己打扮。

找到適合的耳環葛雷夫馬上付錢買單，妻子說的話他只是笑笑的沒多說什麼，身為魔國會的高官，同時他也是葛雷夫家族的族長，總是會要參加一些聚會，娶妻之後當然紐特當然要陪著他參加。

也是這樣葛雷夫才會喜歡親手幫自己最愛的人打扮，讓她美美的參加聚會，讓大家知道他有這樣漂亮的妻子，葛雷夫家族和斯卡曼德家族聯姻的事情葛雷夫可不想要低調。

「想什麼？」紐特看見葛雷夫稍微恍神的樣子開口問。

「我在想，要不要買幾件情趣睡衣？」葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的耳邊問。

「怎麼老是在想這種事情，色鬼！」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話馬上臉紅。

「因為…我想看妳穿…」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特臉紅的樣子。

葛雷夫耍流氓的樣子讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好，這只有在他們兩人相處的時候才會出現這樣的情形，其他時候葛雷夫還是一本正經，紐特喜歡情話綿綿的葛雷夫，不管什麼樣面貌的葛雷夫她都很喜歡。

紐特覺得該滿足一下自家丈夫一點小小慾望，他們兩人進入情趣用品店幾件情趣睡衣，找時間會拿來穿穿，只要葛雷夫有時間紐特很願意穿這些睡衣來誘惑他，之後在床上大戰幾回合。

偶爾抽出一點時間兩人獨處約會，葛雷夫覺得這個效果很好，放鬆一下身心又可以看見紐特開心的笑容，又買了自己想要的東西，他相信紐特之後一定會穿上那些情趣睡衣來誘惑自己。

「我們去餐廳吃飯，我已經訂好餐廳。」葛雷夫看了一下天色之後對紐特說。

「好。」紐特知道時間差不多。

這家餐廳紐特很喜歡，葛雷夫清楚自家妻子的喜好，當然約會最後一定要來這家餐廳吃飯，看見是自己喜歡的餐廳紐特很高興，不得不說對方已經把自己的喜好記得清清楚楚。

自從喜歡上這家餐廳後，每次約會葛雷夫一定會帶她來這家餐廳吃飯，這樣貼心的舉動早已經贏得紐特的芳心，很少人會像葛雷夫這樣細心與貼心，紐特自然會很高興。

「這家餐廳不管來幾次都覺得很好吃。」紐特很開心可以來到這家餐廳吃飯。

「妳喜歡就好。」葛雷夫很難得開香檳酒給他們兩人喝。

「你明知我的酒量不好，怎麼還開香檳酒？」紐特看見葛雷夫手上的酒瓶蹙眉。

「別擔心，妳喝醉了我會把妳抱回家。」葛雷夫一點也不擔心自家妻子喝醉。

「那我要小心了，有個色狼會對我非禮。」紐特笑笑的和葛雷夫開玩笑。

「可是妳很愛這個色狼。」對於妻子的玩笑話葛雷夫從未放在心上過。

大概全世界只有紐特才膽敢和葛雷夫開這樣無傷大雅的玩笑，雖然葛雷夫和幾位好朋友也會開玩笑，但他們不會說出這樣的話來，只有很親密的人才會跟葛雷夫這樣開玩笑，而紐特就是其中之一。

今天的約會很棒，除了要出門之前的那個小插曲之外，其他的真的很棒，葛雷夫覺得只要有時間可要多多和紐特出門約會，好好的培養他們之間的感情，當然有時候一家人出門也是不錯的選擇。


	3. 3. 牽手

餐廳距離他們的家有一小段路途，葛雷夫和紐特喜歡牽著手漫步回家，這一小段路牽著對方的手走起來也是很幸福， 只要可以和對方相處在一起，不管做什麼事情他們都覺得很幸福。

不過今天的小小插曲讓紐特有些掛心，覺得還是要問問看葛雷夫會比較好，畢竟有時候她真的不懂到底是發生什麼事情，會有人想要拆散他們兩人的感情，雖然他們結婚的時候比較低調，但不至於不知道他們很愛對方。

「帕西，我可以問你一件事情嗎？」紐特緩緩的開口問著自己最愛的人。

「嗯？妳想問什麼？」葛雷夫聽見妻子的請求感到很疑惑。

「早上遇到的那女人到底是誰？」紐特對於來和自己吵架的人感到很疑惑。

「我也不知道，應該是個愛慕我，曾經和我表白的人，但是我拒絕她，接到我結婚的消息才承受不了。」葛雷夫沒想到自己會那樣受歡迎。

「帕西還真受歡迎呢！」紐特當然知道自家丈夫的追求者有多少。

「我的妻子也很受歡迎，只是她不知道而已。」葛雷夫可是幫紐特趕走很多蒼蠅，而且還努力的宣示自己的主權。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話不知道要說什麼才好，以前的她根本不是大家所追求的對象，誰知道來到美國會那樣受到歡迎，害的對方要幫忙自己把那些人趕走，真的讓她感到很無言。

葛雷夫家族和斯卡曼德家族聯姻雖然很低調也轟動了英美兩國的巫師界，畢竟開國十二正氣師的葛雷夫家族和英國貴族斯卡曼德家族聯姻是一件大事，當然會轟動英美兩國的巫師界。

「帕西，你就沒想過要爬到更高的位子嗎？」紐特突然問出這句話。

「沒想過，擔任魔國會的安全部部長就已經很好，不需要再爬到更高的位子。」葛雷夫不覺得有什麼需要。

「是因為已經有一定的影響力在嗎？」紐特喜歡牽著葛雷夫的手問東問西。

「這樣說也沒錯！血族在人類世界或是巫師世界當中都有一定的分量，不需要爬上太高的位子。」葛雷夫親吻紐特的臉頰。

吸血鬼又或者該說血族在一般人類（巫師稱麻瓜或是莫魔）或巫師界當中有一定的分量在，看看英國的布萊克家族就知曉，葛雷夫家族在美國有一定的影響力，就像布萊克家族在英國有一定的影響力是一樣的。

這些影響力不需要和其他家族有聯姻，因此大多的血族的伴侶是自己一生當中最重要的靈魂伴侶，不排斥混血的他們各種種族都有，伴侶有可能是狼人、巫師、一般人或者是混有一些奇怪血統的人類。

身為奇獸的吸血鬼卻最像是人類的奇獸，他們外表和一般人無異，隱藏在人群當中經營著自己的事業，世界各地都可以看到他們的蹤影，從底層漸漸的爬上去，這是其他人無法想像的事情。

畢竟他們不像狼人那樣狂爆，月圓的時候會發狂去咬人，儘管需要血液為生，但只要是新鮮的血液就可以，任何物種（動物）的血液也行，雖然最愛的是人類的血液就是，不過還是有些底層的血族會作亂，讓巫師們感到很頭痛。

「血族真是不可思議的種族。」紐特喜歡牽著葛雷夫的手，儘管身為血族的丈夫體溫比一般人還要低一點。

「的確很不可思議。」葛雷夫覺得自己可以找一天好好的告訴紐特以及孩子們血族的歷史。

「帕西的體溫雖然低了一點，可是牽著你的手讓我感到很安心。」紐特突然說出這句話讓葛雷夫差點不知道要怎麼回應她。

「親愛的，我也是，牽著妳的手會讓我覺得自己只是一般人。」葛雷夫把人拉到自己的懷裡。

突如其來的動作讓紐特不知道要怎麼反應，不意外的撞到葛雷夫的胸膛上，之後對方又小小的退開，他們開始跳起舞來，葛雷夫領著紐特在無人的街道上跳起舞來，更抓著紐特的手不願意放開。

配合葛雷夫的腳步開始翩翩起舞，紐特雖然不懂葛雷夫的意思，卻很高興讓對方抓著自己的手在無人的街道上跳舞，似乎他們這輩子一點也不想要放開對方的手，只想要和對方這樣一直走下去。

「帕西…」紐特還是如未婚的時候那般，總是會害羞的看著葛雷夫。

「我的阿緹米絲真可愛。」葛雷夫輕輕的落下一吻。

一曲過後他們繼續牽著對方的手回家，剛剛不過就是葛雷夫突如其來的興致，想要在無人的街道上和自家妻子跳一曲罷了，在滿是星空的黑夜之下跳舞，適合生活在黑夜當中的血族。

葛雷夫沒告訴紐特，血族其實對什麼權力與位子可以說是唾手可得，他們有漫長的時間可以去取得，因此不需要和任何人聯姻，即使是任何國家王室的位子，有心也是可以取得，只可惜他們對一般人王室的位子沒有太大的喜愛。

加上他們這個族群階級分明，身為王室成員所擔當的責任很多，貴族的責任也可以說是不小，在一定的年紀被歸類為長老之後可要處理的事情很多，大多是年輕的吸血鬼才會去兼任其他職務。

「一直很好奇，帕西在血族當中算是成年了嗎？」紐特看著自己被葛雷夫牽著的手問。

「血族的成年和人類一樣，十七歲就是成年者。」葛雷夫笑笑的把答案告訴自己的妻子。

「不過聽說出生率和死亡率跟巫師們一樣。」紐特想起來很久以前伊萊告訴她的話。

「活太久有時候不想生小孩，自然會變成這樣的情況。」葛雷夫當然知道是什麼原因造成這樣的現象。

畢竟巫師和血族可以活得很長，在這樣長遠的時間當中他們認為生小孩是一件不方便的事情，畢竟要在同一個地方帶小孩帶到成年，對喜愛自由的人來說是很不方便的一件事情。

加上巫師當中又討厭和其他人混血，才會造成生育率很低，血族卻沒有這個問題，至於死亡率的話可以說很高也可以說很低，一切都要看情況才知曉，畢竟有些人從事危險的職業。

今天的走回家的路上讓紐特知道很多有關血族的事情，那些認知跟自己知道的事情不一樣，畢竟吸血鬼這種奇獸很難遇到，他們長的和一般人一樣，現在又不具怕陽光，當然很難分辨出來。

「帕西主人和阿緹米絲夫人回來了。」家庭小精靈看見兩位主人回來的樣子很高興。

「地多，小主人們呢？」葛雷夫沒看見孩子們衝出來的樣子有些疑惑。

「少爺和小姐去皮箱裡面照顧奇獸，小少爺還在睡覺。」家庭小精靈把孩子們的去向告訴葛雷夫。

「謝謝你，地多。」紐特點點頭微笑。

「我們去看魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹。」葛雷夫知道兩個孩子很喜歡幫忙紐特照顧那些奇獸。

「好，別太擔心，魁登斯早已經可以獨當一面。」紐特知道魁登斯是很好的小幫手。

「我知道。」葛雷夫當然清楚兩個孩子是紐特的小幫手。

葛雷夫和紐特進入皮箱後看見孩子們正在餵食奇獸的樣子微笑，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹果然是很能幹的小幫手，大部分的奇獸他們已經餵食完畢，剩下比較兇猛的奇獸讓葛雷夫和紐特去處理。

太過兇猛的奇獸紐特是不讓孩子們去接觸，打算等到他們大一點之後再讓他們去接觸，儘管如此膽大的魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹有時候會去接觸看看，大多時候會得到不錯的結果。

對於這樣的情形紐特感到很無奈也無法多說什麼，幸虧自己箱子裡面的奇獸還算溫和會認人，不然的話她真的很擔心哪天兩個孩子就這樣被那些奇獸給吃掉，不過有道高在應該不會發生這樣的事情。

「大家挺乖的呢！看樣子魁登斯今天有好好的照顧牠們。」紐特牽著葛雷夫的手一遍又一遍的逛著。

「似乎連比較兇猛的奇獸也餵食過。」葛雷夫看見紐特正在檢查性格比較兇猛的奇獸。

「看樣子是呢！魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹膽子很大。」紐特對於孩子們不知道要怎麼說。

「膽大的孩子才是葛雷夫家的孩子。」葛雷夫對於兩個孩子的個性很讚賞。

聽見丈夫說的話紐特苦笑，她不知道該怎麼回來他，兩個孩子膽子很大她沒有任何的意見，只是覺得有些事情循序漸進比較好，只可惜葛雷夫卻不這樣認為，對此她也無法多說什麼。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹看見葛雷夫和紐特巡視完畢之後跑過去抱他們，葛雷夫摸摸兩個孩子的頭，紐特當然是又摟、又抱、又親的，哄的兩個孩子開心之後他們才爬出皮箱去。

今天說好讓葛雷夫和紐特去約會，魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹當然會乖乖的在家，成為小幫手把奇獸們照顧好好的，紐特當然會給予他們兩人獎勵，得到獎勵的兩個孩子當然會很高興。

「媽咪的乖寶貝，你們真棒！」紐特親親兩個孩子的臉頰，給予他們兩人應該有的獎勵。

「媽咪，歡迎回家。」魁登斯用力的擁抱紐特。

「最愛媽咪了。」莫蒂絲緹當然要紐特抱自己。

看見這樣的情形紐特把莫蒂絲緹抱起來，葛雷夫當然會抱魁登斯，回去屋子裡後他們兩人會念童話故事書給他們聽，兩個孩子最喜歡聽葛雷夫和紐特念故事書，這是每天睡前的福利。

即使有了自己的孩子葛雷夫和紐特也不會忽視魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹，對他們來說這兩個孩子也是他們重要的寶貝孩子，自然不會去忽略他們兩人，反而是用更多的愛去愛他們兩人。

畢竟這兩個孩子之前的生活過的不是那樣好，讓紐特心疼很久，自然會希望能夠給予他們多一點的愛，讓他們可以快樂的成長，在他們人生重來的時候可以過得很快樂。


	4. 4. 接吻

葛雷夫很喜歡親吻紐特，所以每天的早安吻和晚安吻絕對不會少，時不時的會和她接吻，這樣的情形紐特早已經習慣，而她也很享受和葛雷夫接吻的感覺，只是有時候會不小心引起一些些的慾火。

今天就是這樣的情況，他們兩人本來在浴室當中享受鴛鴦浴，沒想到葛雷夫親吻紐特之後他們很久沒有被引起的慾望開始蠢蠢欲動，紐特可以感受到兩人的身體變化。

「親愛的，阿緹米絲…」葛雷夫輕咬紐特的脖子，一瞬間咬了下去。

「嗯…帕西…」這樣的動作讓紐特呻吟起來。

「最近妳只照顧孩子們，該滿足我一下。」葛雷夫不會放過任何可以和紐特親熱的機會。

「我哪有…」紐特近似撒嬌的語氣讓葛雷夫心動。

「親愛的，妳有，有了孩子後忽略我很嚴重。」葛雷夫把人抱在懷裡，然後用手輕輕往下探。

「帕西…」這樣簡單的挑逗動作讓紐特無法言語。

最後葛雷夫還是沒有在浴室當中要了紐特，反而是抱起紐特回去房間好享受他們兩人之間的性愛關係，已經很久沒有觸碰紐特的葛雷夫很想要和她有個一場美好的性愛。

在這樣的前提之下葛雷夫一定會好好的把前戲給做足，畢竟潤滑這種東西還是很重要，事關自己是否可以進入對方的體內，要是沒有好好潤滑自己是不可能進入她的體內。

葛雷夫親吻紐特然後開始慢慢的往下親吻，到達胸部的時候輕輕的把果實含在嘴裡好好的舔著，另外一邊當然是要用手搓揉不能忽略，這個動作只能讓紐特呻吟，緩緩的喊著愛人的名字。

「嗯…啊…嗯…哈…帕西…」這樣的刺激讓紐特已經完全失去語言能力。

「嗯…親愛的，妳真美…」葛雷夫喜歡一邊做愛一邊稱讚自己的妻子。

蹂躪完紐特的胸部之後葛雷夫又繼續往下進攻，他刻意在紐特的腰部留下屬於自己的記號，在這樣不顯眼的地方留下記號對方不會有特別的意見，他輕輕的打開紐特的大腿，看著花穴的狀況。

低下頭開始用舌頭舔著陰蒂，這樣的刺激讓紐特開始大聲的呻吟起來，聽見愛人的呻吟聲他更是賣力的動作，葛雷夫知道愛人的聲音現在對他來說是最好的春藥，根本無法輕易的停下來。

紐特的花穴在這樣的刺激之下流出許多蜜液，葛雷夫一一的舔著，他喜歡紐特的味道，自然會好好的品嚐這個對他來說很美味的味道，除了用舌頭刺激之外，他也用手指頭進入花穴當中做抽插的動作。

「嗯…啊…哈…就是那裏…帕西…」紐特知道對方已經找到自己敏感的點。

「親愛的，妳這樣是迫不及待希望我快點進入妳的體內嗎？」葛雷夫感受到花穴的收縮知道對方已經想要自己。

「嗯…帕西…想要…」紐特順著葛雷夫的話說出自己的慾望。

「如妳所願，親愛的。」葛雷夫抽出手指，提起自己的生殖器緩緩的進入紐特的體內。

進入當下紐特有些小小的高潮，不過很快的開始夾緊葛雷夫的肉棒不放，感受到對方不願意讓自己離開，葛雷夫開始抽插起來，除了頂到紐特的敏感點以外，也會刻意用手指去搓揉陰蒂，這樣雙重的刺激紐特只能呻吟。

葛雷夫感覺到紐特是那樣的希望自己多給她一點刺激，身體本能的反應是最真實的反應，每次發生關係的時候他總是可以感覺到對方是這樣的想要自己，希望自己可以給予她更多。

紐特除了盡情的呻吟以外還會故意用自己的方式來挑逗對方，會小小的故意刺激對方的敏感點，這樣的互動讓葛雷夫很喜歡，偶爾對方分神的時候還會給個小小的刺激。

「啊…嗯…帕西…好棒…」紐特語無倫次的說著，然後在葛雷夫的背後留下許多抓痕。

「我親愛的阿緹米絲，妳真的不想讓我離開…」葛雷夫一邊抽動一邊輕輕的咬著紐特的耳垂。

「嗯…啊…哈…帕西…我哪有…」紐特好不容易喘了口氣說出這句話。

「有喔！妳夾的我好緊。」葛雷夫在紐特的脖子附近親吻著，然後又咬下去吸血。

「嗯…唔…」這樣的動作紐特只能嬌喘。

「我的阿緹米絲，妳真美！」葛雷夫發現到自己一點也不想要從紐特的身體裡離開。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話主動親吻對方，看見葛雷夫被自己的主動嚇到的紐特很高興，他們兩人喜歡在性愛關係當中盡情的親吻對方，而抽插的動作葛雷夫也沒有停止，繼續撞擊紐特的敏感點。

葛雷夫感受到紐特夾緊自己的腰部希望自己可以帶給她更多的快感，這樣的動作讓葛雷夫已經快要受不了，似乎想要直奔最後，理智上他還是把這個問題壓下來，美妙的性愛是要兩人都達到高潮才可以。

當然葛雷夫不僅僅只是撞擊紐特的敏感點，自然還會刻意挑逗她身上的其他敏感點，讓紐特無法言語，除此之外還會故意把兇器拔出來蹭蹭紐特的陰蒂，在這樣的挑逗之下紐特只能迎合葛雷夫。

「帕西…帕西…嗯…啊…好棒…」紐特發現到自己已經快要不行。

「親愛的，忍忍，我快了。」葛雷夫知道紐特已經快要達到極限。

「啊…」紐特知道下體已經流出高潮的愛液。

「唔…」葛雷夫用力一挺把溫熱的精液送入紐特的體內。

即使兩人高潮葛雷夫還是不急著退出來，只是低下頭親吻紐特，紐特也把雙手環繞在葛雷夫的脖子上，他們兩人享受這樣的親吻，雙方的舌頭在嘴巴當中嬉戲，明明已經高潮過一次他們兩人還是不滿足似的渴望對方。

「還想要？」親吻過後他們兩人拉出一條銀絲，葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「有點…」紐特意外的在床笫之事上放的很開。

「這次想要什麼樣的體位？」葛雷夫緩緩的從紐特的身上退出來。

「不知道呢！」紐特把葛雷夫壓倒在床上。

好不容易把自家丈夫壓倒在床上，紐特露出好看的笑容，她故意跨坐在葛雷夫的身上，用自己的下體磨蹭著愛人的肉棒，剛剛性交過後的體液沾在肉棒上別有一番味道。

葛雷夫看見這樣的情形沒有多說什麼，自家妻子有時候喜歡用這樣的方式來討好自己，他喜歡看著自家妻子賣力的討好自己的樣子，而且這樣的妻子在自己的眼中真的很可愛。

「帕西又勃起了…」紐特摸著已經舉起來的肉棒緩緩的放入自己的體內。

「親愛的，妳要自己來？」葛雷夫摸著妻子敏感的腰部問著。

「當然！」紐特俏皮的看著葛雷夫。

「那我會非常的期待。」葛雷夫用手輕輕的撫摸紐特纖細的腰。

「帕西，你故意…」紐特覺得被葛雷夫撫摸的地方讓她感到一陣酥麻。

「親愛的，妳真美，我的阿緹米絲真漂亮。」葛雷夫把手放在紐特的胸前開始揉捏她的胸部。

這樣的動作又隨著紐特的搖晃讓葛雷夫的肉棒又不自覺的大了起來，看見葛雷夫完全不動只是撫摸自己的身體，紐特只好自己動起來，加上對方又扶著自己的腰，她可說是沒有多費什麼力氣。

兩人畢竟已經發洩過後，所以要再次達到高潮需要一點時間，葛雷夫對此似乎不是那樣在意，他喜歡現在紐特在自己身上努力想要滿足自己的樣子，小巧的胸部適合自己的大手揉捏。

「啊…哈…帕西…嗯…」紐特努力的動了動自己的腰部，希望對方快點釋放。

「親愛的，別急！我還想要好好享受一下。」葛雷夫知道紐特的心思。

「嗯…好舒服…好棒…」紐特很努力的在取悅葛雷夫。

「親愛的…」隨著紐特的律動葛雷夫覺得自己快要釋放出來。

很快的他們兩人又雙雙的達到高潮，葛雷夫又在紐特的小穴當中釋放出來，兩次的性愛讓紐特感到很疲累，趴在自家丈夫的懷裡一點也不想起來，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫只是笑笑的沒多說什麼。

的確太久沒有好好的發生關係，他們兩人自然會渴求對方的一切，不得不說生了孩子之後紐特把注意力放在孩子們的身上，這點可是會讓葛雷夫吃醋，趁此機會當然要好好的滿足一下自己。

「親愛的葛雷夫先生，您滿足了嗎？」紐特趴在葛雷夫的胸前聽著他的心跳聲。

「我很滿足，葛雷夫太太表現的太好了。」葛雷夫把人抱著不讓她離開。

「葛雷夫先生真愛吃醋。」紐特偷偷的用手指戳戳葛雷夫的胸膛。

「那是因為葛雷夫太太的注意力沒有放在葛雷夫先生的身上。」葛雷夫抓起紐特的手放在嘴邊親吻著。

這個動作讓紐特感到很害羞，不得不說眼前的人真的很愛吃醋，要是自己不小心多把注意力放在孩子們的身上，自家丈夫一定會跟自己吃醋很久，然後好好的在床上疼愛自己。

如果今天自己沒有滿足他的話，肯定又是一個晚上不能睡覺，到時候他們兩個人也不用去魔國會上班，不知道會不會被笑說已經有了孩子還比新婚燕爾的夫妻還要恩愛。

「晚安，帕西，我好累…」紐特緩緩的閉上眼睛睡覺。

「晚安，我親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫看見這樣的情形把人抱好一起入睡。

一個晚上兩次性愛讓紐特的體力有些不堪負荷，儘管她在抓奇獸的時候是那樣的跋山涉水，但畢竟是女人家，體力多少還是不如男人，自然在兩次的性愛過後會覺得很累。


	5. 5. 親吻某處

葛雷夫很喜歡親吻紐特的脖子，一來那邊是紐特的敏感點，二來是因為那邊有頸動脈，是個吸血的好所在，因此葛雷夫很喜歡親吻紐特的脖子，有時候會在那附近游移，找個適合的地方種下屬於他的記號。

每次葛雷夫把記號種在紐特的脖子上時，對方總是會感到很不好意思，上班的時候會悄悄的用衣服或是絲巾遮住，這樣令人害羞的記號她才不敢給其他人看見，連帶自己的孩子也是一樣。

「帕西…不要在脖子上種下記號…」紐特因為葛雷夫親吻自己的脖子而感到很害羞。

「為什麼不呢？親愛的，這樣可以告訴大家妳屬於我。」葛雷夫喜歡親吻紐特的脖子附近。

「但是…給人看見很害羞…」紐特實在是沒辦法展現給其他人看。

「親愛的，妳真可愛。」葛雷夫舔著頸動脈之處，輕輕的咬下去吸血。

吸血過後葛雷夫又在那附近留下屬於自己的記號，然後繼續和自家愛人做一些床上運動，他喜歡在愛人的身上留下屬於自己的記號，就像奇獸或是動物們喜歡在伴侶的身上留下氣味是一樣的道理。

血族也算一種奇獸，他們自然會有奇獸的某些反應，不過沒有發情期這種問題，他們可以隨時隨地發情，尤其是遇到自己的愛人之後，對於想要伴侶的生理需求更多，因此葛雷夫現在每天晚上都會好好的和紐特恩愛一下。

紐特從不會去拒絕葛雷夫，只要對方想要她都會配合他，當然如果是太過份的體位或是玩上SM的話，紐特可就不樂意，好在對方不會這樣做，反而是很體貼自己，盡量會讓自己也盡興。

「嗯…帕西…」紐特可以感受到葛雷夫親吻著自己的全身。

「親愛的，妳真美！」葛雷夫覺得不管看幾次都覺得妻子的身軀真的很漂亮。

「嗯…唔…」被葛雷夫撫摸敏感點的紐特已經不知道要說什麼。

「呵呵。」葛雷夫輕笑一聲之後又繼續下去。

葛雷夫利用手指探探妻子的下體，發現到那邊已經因為自己的動作而流出許多花蜜，他用手指摳摳她的陰蒂，然後把手指放入小穴當中，偶爾旋轉一下讓對方覺得很舒服。

另外一隻手當然也沒閒著，輕輕的撫摸紐特的敏感地帶，讓她的下體更是濕潤，好讓自己等下進入的時候不會有疼痛的感覺，葛雷夫很清楚自己的肉棒是有多麼的雄偉。

這樣的挑逗讓紐特覺得全身好像有電流過去一般，想要把腳合攏卻被對方給打開，今天的刺激讓她覺得比以往的還要來的讓她不知道要怎麼反應，下體更是分泌出許多花蜜來。

「親愛的，我要進去了。」葛雷夫知道紐特已經可以承受自己的肉棒。

「帕西，我想要你。」紐特用手撫摸葛雷夫的臉。

「等下就滿足妳。」葛雷夫緩緩的進入紐特的體內。

「嗯…唔…好大…」紐特有種自己瞬間被填滿的感覺。

「親愛的，妳體內真的很熱情歡迎我進入。」葛雷夫在紐特的耳邊說。

「我…哪有…」紐特已經不知道要說什麼。

耳鬢私語總是會讓紐特有一種不知道要怎麼說的快感，有時候葛雷夫說完會舔舔自己的耳垂，甚至會輕咬著挑逗自己的感官，她很喜歡這樣的感覺，讓她覺得每次做愛都是一種享受。

葛雷夫喜歡一邊抽插一邊挑逗紐特的身體，不時的低語讓對方知道自己是多麼的開心，甚至可以感受到對方是那樣的喜歡自己帶給她的感覺，更喜歡對方在自己的身上所留下的痕跡。

「帕西…就是那裡…」紐特感受到葛雷夫頂到自己的敏感點。

「喔！親愛的，妳…」葛雷夫從有加速也沒有放慢，反而是用一般的速度繼續。

「啊…嗯…哈…帕西…」這樣的速度讓紐特感到很舒服，加上又是自己的敏感點，更是舒服不已。

「親愛的，妳夾的我真緊。」葛雷夫感受到紐特的小穴一點也不想要放走自己的肉棒。

「唔…嗯…哈…」紐特只能繼續呻吟不知道該說什麼。

「阿緹米絲，妳真棒！」葛雷夫感受到紐特又分泌出許多花蜜來。

在做愛當中紐特喜歡聽葛雷夫說話，那些情話總是能適時的挑逗到自己的敏感點，在他們做愛的時候葛雷夫總是會情話綿綿，就算不發生關係葛雷夫也很喜歡對紐特說情話，只是在性愛上會說的比較露骨。

這樣總是會讓紐特更是興奮，偶爾紐特可以喘口氣說話的時候也會告訴葛雷夫他很棒，紐特會擅用自己的身體語言告訴他說自己有多麼的渴望他，這時候對方一定會體會到她想要說的話。

「歐！寶貝，妳真辣！又夾的我這麼緊，這麼不想要我出來？」葛雷夫抽插的動作一點也沒有打算要停止。

「啊…哈…帕西…你真棒…給我…」紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話後斷斷續續的說出自己想要說的話。

「我會給妳的，別急！」葛雷夫知道紐特是多麼的想要自己。

「嗯…啊…哈…快…舒服…」紐特已經語無倫次，不知道要說什麼。

葛雷夫抓著紐特的手腕，努力的做活塞運動，看見愛人享受的表情，他知道自己讓她覺得很舒服，不自覺的低下頭來和她親吻，紐特乖乖的回應葛雷夫的吻，兩人的舌頭開始在嘴裡嬉戲。

親吻過後葛雷夫又在紐特的脖子那邊親吻著，紐特用雙腳夾緊對方的腰部，這樣的動作會讓她很容易達到高潮，對方很容易撞擊到自己的敏感點，會讓她覺得很舒服。

「帕西…我快要…」紐特知道自己快要達到高潮。

「親愛的，忍忍，我也快了。」葛雷夫當然知道自家妻子已經快要達到高潮。

「帕西、帕西…」紐特整個夾緊葛雷夫的腰部。

「啊…」葛雷夫如願的釋放在紐特的體內。

釋放過後兩人躺在床上不想動，這樣激烈的性愛已經不是第一次，但卻是很享受的性愛關係，打從發生關係之後葛雷夫和紐特總是很享受在性愛方面的事情，偶爾會變化出一些不同的花樣來。

同時他們兩人從不打算要避孕，如果又懷上孩子並不是什麼大不了的事情，紐特覺得每次和葛雷夫做愛，自己就好像是進入發情期一樣，有種克制不住自己的慾望，會很想要、很想要對方。

因此他們兩人不想要只享受一次，休息過後總是會有第二輪，而且很多時候都是紐特親自挑逗葛雷夫，讓對方的慾望又舉起來，對此葛雷夫沒有任何的意見，他很喜歡和紐特做愛的感覺。

「帕西，我不滿足。」紐特趴在葛雷夫的身上說出這句話。

「在浴室來一次？」葛雷夫微笑的看著紐特。

「嗯…好…」紐特當然沒有意見。

「我可不會停手喔！親愛的。」葛雷夫抱起紐特進入浴室。

進入浴室之後他們兩人在淋浴當中挑逗對方，由於剛剛才達到高潮，餘韻自然還存留在他們的身上，葛雷夫讓紐特面對牆壁，自己打算從後面進入她的體內，這樣的姿勢雖然無法讓對方看到自己，卻也別有一番風味。

紐特雙手壓在牆壁上，翹著自己的屁股讓對方好進入自己的體內，葛雷夫掰開對方的小穴，把自己已經舉起的肉棒放入她的體內，扶著她的腰部開始了第二輪的活塞運動。

葛雷夫一手扶著紐特的腰部，另外一手揉捏她的胸部，這樣雙重的刺激讓對方只能呻吟，在家裡做愛的時候他們會設下隔音咒，不讓孩子們聽見他們兩人在幹什麼，因此紐特總是可以大聲的呻吟。

「啊…哈…嗯…」紐特趴在牆壁上任由對方抽插。

「親愛的，妳真漂亮。」揉捏完胸部之後葛雷夫又開始挑逗紐特的陰蒂。

「帕西…你這樣…我會…很快就…不行…」紐特沒想到葛雷夫會給予自己這樣的刺激。

「別太快達到高潮，我們可要一起。」葛雷夫知道自己給予紐特的刺激會讓對方受不了。

「帕西…我不行了…啊…」紐特已經忍受不了而達到高潮。

「親愛的，妳怎麼可以先呢？」葛雷夫覺得自己根本還沒被滿足到。

紐特聽見葛雷夫說的話很想要轉頭瞪他一眼，可惜當自己要做這件事的時候對方又把自己抱起來，親吻過後葛雷夫又開始抽插運動，紐特只能繼續呻吟不知道要怎麼辦才好。

沒有滿足的男人真的很麻煩，這是紐特內心當中想到的事情，之後她又陷入情慾的世界當中，只能把手環繞在葛雷夫的脖子上，不讓自己輕易的掉下去，看不到對方的表情但是可以從他的肢體語言知道現在他很享受。

不得不說葛雷夫的技巧很好，剛剛發洩過後的紐特感覺到自己有種快要噴發的感覺，對方加快速度的抽插也讓她知道葛雷夫快要繳械，果然沒多久他們兩人雙雙達到高潮。

「親愛的，妳潮吹…」葛雷夫看見紐特噴了很多花蜜的樣子微笑。

「唔…」紐特已經害羞的說不出話來。

葛雷夫從紐特的身子裡退出來，讓她轉過身來面對自己，水不斷的從蓮蓬頭上冒出來，剛剛他們的性愛是在淋浴之下做的，這並沒有帶給他們任何的困擾，現在他們兩人是需要好好的洗澡。

看見葛雷夫拿起海綿往自己身上抹，紐特有種不知道要怎麼說的感覺，這樣貼心的丈夫她很喜歡，明明可以用魔法他卻不用，故意要親手幫自己抹上肥皂，想要吃豆腐的心思她怎麼會不知道呢！此時她墊起腳尖親吻對方，享受片刻的幸福。


	6. 6. 親熱

身為魔國會安全部的部長，葛雷夫發現到最近自己很少有時間可以和妻子親熱，這點讓他感到很不爽，紐特卻沒有太大的意見，畢竟照顧三個孩子就足以讓她分心不去想那麼多。

這讓葛雷夫希望可以一整天好好的在家裡和紐特發生關係，只可惜現實生活中有太多事情要忙，根本不可能發生這樣的事情，對此他只會感到滿滿的無奈也無法說什麼。

晚上紐特看見葛雷夫還沒回家，安撫好三個孩子以及箱子裡的奇獸們後就去浴室當中洗澡，她想要洗掉一身的疲憊後好好的睡覺，回到家的葛雷夫聽見浴室當中有水聲知道妻子在洗澡，他脫下自己身上的衣服也進入浴室當中跟著一起洗。

「我回來了，親愛的。」葛雷夫從背後擁抱自己最愛的人。

「歡迎回來，帕西。」看見丈夫回來紐特當然很高興。

「最近事情很多？」紐特下班的時候葛雷夫還沒下班讓她有些心疼。

「安全事件有點小多，需要我處理。」葛雷夫讓紐特轉身看著自己。

「辛苦你了，帕西。」看見這樣的情形紐特很心疼。

「看到妳，我的疲憊都不見了。」葛雷夫覺得妻子是自己最好的安慰劑。

葛雷夫摸著妻子纖細的腰部，他知道那裡是妻子的敏感點之一，紐特發現到對方的手在自己身上不規矩的亂摸實在是不知道要說什麼才好，看樣子悶了好幾天的丈夫是不會輕易的放過自己。

這幾天沒有丈夫的碰觸自己的確也很想要對方，她沒想到丈夫會在洗澡的時候故意這樣做，想要挑逗自己的慾望，葛雷夫不僅僅開始挑逗紐特，甚至親吻她，這樣的躁進讓紐特不知道要說什麼才好。

看樣子葛雷夫實在是憋太久才會出現這樣的情形，畢竟也好幾天沒有好好的進食，發情期壓抑太久會出現這樣的情形，不過偶爾看見不一樣的面貌的愛人，紐特也覺得沒什麼。

「親愛的，妳也很想我了呢！」葛雷夫發現到紐特的下體已經濕的差不多。

「這不是你想要的嗎？帕西。」紐特笑笑的看著葛雷夫。

「當然！」葛雷夫把紐特壓在牆壁上，把她抱起來後進入她的體內。

「嗯…啊…」進入的瞬間紐特不自覺的呻吟起來。

葛雷夫就這樣抱著紐特走回房間去，紐特把身子的重心整個往葛雷夫的身上靠近，這樣可以讓對方好活動，而這個體位很容易插入到自己的敏感點，甚至有種讓自己感覺更深入的體驗。

一邊走路一邊抽插的動作讓紐特呻吟連連，她已經不知道自己在哪裡，深深的覺得這根本就是丈夫想要做的事情，不然怎麼會挑在自己洗澡的時候回來，又清楚自己最近真的很想念他。

想要碰觸對方並不是只有紐特而已，葛雷夫也想要好好的碰觸自己最愛的人，聽見妻子在洗澡的時候才會想出這樣的方法出來，這個姿勢自己也是第一次試驗，沒想到會讓妻子舒服成這樣。

「啊…帕西…還要…給我…」紐特開始慾求不滿。

「乖，我會給妳更多。」葛雷夫可以感受到紐特溫暖的小穴一點也不想要讓自己離開。

「帕西，你好過份…」紐特像是撒嬌般的抗議著。

「親愛的，別擔心，我會滿足妳。」葛雷夫當然會好好的滿足自己最愛的人。

聽見妻子撒嬌般的語言葛雷夫更是加快自己的動作好讓妻子感到滿足，感受到丈夫的肉棒不斷的在自己的體內抽插，紐特自然會感到很滿足，而且次次撞擊次次讓她感到很舒服。

這樣的姿勢果然很容易撞擊到敏感點，這讓紐特覺得很銷魂，雙腳夾在丈夫的腰上自己只要往前傾，偶爾自己會跟著動作，身體整個被情慾給支配，她已經不知道要說什麼才好。

「唔…帕西，我不行了…」紐特覺得自己快要達到高潮。

「我也是，一起！」葛雷夫和紐特雙雙達到高潮。

「好累…」紐特摸著葛雷夫的臉頰看著他。

「親愛的，我很抱歉…」葛雷夫知道這是太久沒親熱的下場。

紐特沒有多說什麼，反而是主動親吻對方，她知道最近葛雷夫很忙碌，看見他這樣忙碌自己也會很心疼，葛雷夫清楚紐特會用自己的方式來安慰自己，希望自己可以不要去想太多。

想到今日還沒進食，葛雷夫開始親吻紐特的脖子，然後咬下去開始今日的進食，這樣的動作紐特早已經習慣，血族很喜歡吸取性愛過後的血液，至於是怎樣鮮美的味道她並不清楚。

畢竟這種事情只有血族的當事人才會清楚，紐特知道要研究血族可是需要長久的時間，他們和自己一般認知的吸血鬼很不一樣，有種摸不清的感覺，這會激起她想要研究的心思。

「果然好幾天沒有和妳發生關係會讓我很不習慣。」葛雷夫可憐兮兮的說著，手也不規矩的亂摸。

「唔…帕西，你不能這樣…」紐特即使想要拒絕葛雷夫也沒辦法。

「親愛的，別拒絕我好嗎？我很想妳。」葛雷夫緩緩的又進入紐特的身體裡。

「你這樣我也無法拒絕啊！帕西，嗯…啊…嗯…」紐特知道自己很享受葛雷夫進入自己體內的感覺。

躺在床上做愛對他們來說不是什麼大事情，葛雷夫總是會把握機會好好的和妻子發生關係，而且他們兩人在發生關係的時候也不打算避孕，對於可以多生幾個孩子葛雷夫可是很樂意。

只要是自己和紐特的孩子，能生幾個就生幾個，順便壯大一下葛雷夫家族，如果孩子要姓斯卡曼德也可以，這點葛雷夫一點也沒有任何的意見，反正只要和自己以及紐特有血緣關係就好。

「親愛的，幫我多生幾個孩子，好嗎？」葛雷夫在紐特的耳邊說出這句話。

「嗯…啊…好…」被情慾支配的紐特當然會答應下來。

葛雷夫老早就想要生第二個孩子，只是礙於最近沒有好好和紐特發生關係，自然也就沒有多說什麼，如果真有第二個孩子，他希望是個女兒，尤其是像妻子的女兒是最好的。

葛雷夫他喜歡女兒，所以對於養女非常的疼愛，自然會希望第二胎會是個女兒，紐特覺得不管是男是女都好，對於第二個孩子她從不會覺得要什麼性別，葛雷夫自然知道妻子的心思。

這次發生關係葛雷夫會這樣問是希望有個孩子，加上這幾次他們兩人都沒有在避孕，自然會希望早點有孩子，相信家裡的兩個大孩子一定會希望有個妹妹，不過這一切要聽上天安排。

「親愛的，我的阿緹米絲…」葛雷夫釋放在紐特的體內。

「啊…帕西…」紐特也達到高潮。

「妳辛苦了。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

「好累…」紐特悶悶的說出這句話。

葛雷夫抱起紐特進入浴室當中梳洗，紐特放鬆自己的身體然後任由對方幫自己清洗，直到回到床上之後紐特已經昏昏欲睡，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形親親她的臉頰，今天的性愛太過激烈，讓她承受不了。

第二天紐特醒過來的時候葛雷夫還躺在床上，看樣子最近他有些休假，她想起來昨晚葛雷夫問自己的話，聽見他想要第二個孩子的時候，紐特深深的覺得她想要達成他的願望。

「嗯…早安，親愛的阿緹米絲。」葛雷夫總算醒了過來。

「早安，帕西。」紐特微笑的親吻葛雷夫的臉頰。

「早餐想吃什麼？」葛雷夫總是會問紐特想吃什麼。

「都好。」紐特覺得只要和葛雷夫一起吃，不管吃什麼都好。

他們兩人喜歡一起吃早餐，但這幾天因為葛雷夫有任務的關係都沒有好好的一起吃早餐，紐特對於這樣的情形有些不是很高興，不過今天可以一家人一起吃早餐，她當然會很高興。

吃過早餐後葛雷夫帶著兩個大孩子去上學，紐特則是專心的在家裡帶著小兒子，本來應該要去魔國會的兩人卻因為葛雷夫的關係而請假在家，對此紐特沒有太大的意見。

今天有一整天的時間好好的和自家愛人相處，紐特當然會感到很開心，葛雷夫回到家後開心的把人抱在自己的懷裡，似乎是不想要離開妻子太久，看見這樣的情形紐特笑笑的沒多說什麼。

「帕西，你想要第二的孩子？」紐特想起昨天晚上的事情。

「嗯，我想要一個女兒，妳不樂意嗎？」葛雷夫很擔心妻子不想要小孩。

「沒有不樂意。」紐特很樂意和葛雷夫擁有第二個孩子。

「那就好。」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰。

紐特知道現在想太多也沒用，畢竟葛雷夫只是說說而已，誰知道他們什麼時候會有第二個孩子，的確自己內心當中也想要一個可愛的女兒，雖然他們已經有了一個養女也是一樣。

如果可以多生幾個也不錯，這些事情紐特暫時不會去想太多，現在只要好好照顧他們家的三個孩子她就很滿足，而且箱子裡有一堆奇獸要自己去傷腦筋，因此這件事情她暫時拋在腦後。

「帕西，你最近辛苦了。」紐特知道最近的任務讓葛雷夫感到很疲憊。

「已經沒事了。」葛雷夫覺得這幾天的辛苦早在昨天晚上就煙消雲散。

「幸好你平安的回來。」紐特真的會擔心自家丈夫不見

「嗯！我回來了。」葛雷夫把妻子抱在懷裡，然後好好的安撫她。


	7. 7. 摟抱

每次葛雷夫出任務追捕黑巫師的時候紐特總是會擔心不已，這時候回到家的葛雷夫就會給予紐特一個擁抱，不過他最常做的動作就是摟抱紐特，這個動作有宣示主權的意味在。

對於這點紐特不是那樣的在意，畢竟打從他們交往到現在葛雷夫總是很愛在人前做這樣的動作，這樣宣示意味濃厚的動作是要告訴他人不許來騷擾自己，對此紐特很安心。

回到家葛雷夫看見紐特站在書櫃前發呆，他走到對方的身邊把人摟在懷裡，感受到葛雷夫的體溫紐特馬上轉頭看他，然後露出一抹好看的笑容，這樣讓葛雷夫忍不住親吻她的額頭。

「啊！歡迎回來，帕西。」紐特看見心愛的人平安回家當然會很高興。

「我回來了。」葛雷夫微笑的看著妻子。

「肚子餓了嗎？還是要洗澡睡覺？」紐特總是會擔心自己的愛人。

「我不餓，我想洗澡睡覺。」葛雷夫親親愛人的額頭。

「嗯！快去吧！」紐特把東西收拾好之後和丈夫一起回去房間。

「好。」回到房間後葛雷夫乖乖的進入浴室當中。

紐特趁著葛雷夫進入浴室後從衣櫥裡拿出他的一件襯衫，仔細的換下身上的衣服穿上那件襯衫，已經好幾天沒有溫存的她想念丈夫的體溫，順便想要測試一下自己的魅力還在不在，是否足以誘惑他。

葛雷夫洗好澡之後出來看見妻子穿著自己的襯衫差點沒把人給撲倒，他沒想到妻子會做這樣的事情來誘惑自己，看樣子他們兩人都是那樣的慾求不滿，畢竟這幾天都沒有好好的溫存一下。

紐特看見葛雷夫的表情很滿意，這就表示自己的誘惑有效，她露出好看的笑容等待丈夫臨幸自己，只見葛雷夫走到她的面前把她抱起來，然後把人丟到床上，壓在她的身上準備接下來的動作。

「親愛的，妳不知道妳穿成這樣很迷人嗎？」葛雷夫覺得自己已經快要失去理智。

「我知道這是男人的浪漫，不是嗎？親愛的。」紐特抬起腳來偷偷的磨蹭著葛雷夫的腳，刺激著他的理智。

「看樣子我不能讓妳下床了，親愛的，妳有心理準備嗎？」葛雷夫親親自己最寶貝的愛人。

「當然，不然我怎麼會親自勾引你呢？帕西。」紐特早已經有心理準備會被葛雷夫操到無法下床。

葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話後開始用雙手揉捏妻子小巧的胸部，他很喜歡這樣一手掌握的胸部，而且每次在幫妻子做胸部按摩的時候，妻子的呻吟聲是那樣的好聽，讓葛雷夫的慾望不禁也會舉起來。

紐特因為葛雷夫這個動作開始動起自己的雙腳，似乎想要更多，不僅僅只有這樣，還想要對方帶給她更多、更多的快感，甚至希望對方可以把自己其他的地方給照顧到。

這點葛雷夫很清楚，除了紐特的胸部之外，當然也會把手往下伸去，同時順便挑逗其他的敏感點，讓妻子的下體更是濕潤，這樣的話自己等下也才好進入她的體內，滿足兩人的慾望。

「親愛的，妳真濕，是因為好幾天沒做所以很興奮？」葛雷夫摸摸紐特沒穿內褲的下體。

「這樣不好嗎？帕西。」紐特伸出手摸摸葛雷夫的臉頰，嬌媚的笑容讓對方看了不禁食指大動。

「當然好囉！親愛的，妳知道我很喜歡的。」說完葛雷夫低下頭親吻自己最愛的人。

「唔…」無法發出聲音的紐特只能回應丈夫的吻。

紐特乖乖的回應葛雷夫的吻，她知道對方是有多麼的愛她，這也就是為什麼自己會心甘情願的勾引對方，因為自己也是那樣的愛著對方，同時他們兩人自然也渴求對方的一切。

親吻過後葛雷夫解開襯衫的扣子，開始吸吮紐特胸前的果實，另外一手當然也不會放過另外一顆果實，輕輕的揉捏著，兩邊都照顧完畢之後開始往下親吻，雙手撫摸妻子的腰線，那邊是屬於妻子的敏感地帶。

直到葛雷夫覺得差不多的時候才拉開紐特的腳，看見小穴附近已經濕潤的差不多，他這才把自己的生殖器慢慢的放入進去，感受到對方的體溫紐特呻吟出來，被填滿的感覺讓她覺得很舒服。

「嗯…帕西…」紐特很喜歡丈夫進入自己體內的感覺。

「親愛的，阿緹米絲，看樣子妳真的不想要讓我離開。」葛雷夫感受到自己的肉棒被緊緊的夾住。

「因為很舒服，帕西，動一動，我想要你。」紐特的聲音是那樣的好聽。

「遵命！我的愛！」葛雷夫聽見妻子說的話開始動了起來。

葛雷夫喜歡在做愛中看著妻子的表情，更喜歡兩人十指緊扣著的樣子，這時候他總是會仔細的看著妻子的表情，紐特歡愉的表情是他最大的鼓勵，因此他自然不會放過可以看見妻子表情的樣子。

因此每次他總是會故意親吻她的脖子，就是為了要看妻子漂亮又享受的表情，偶爾他們也會說說話，不過很多時候是葛雷夫和紐特說話，對方只能發出呻吟的聲音來。

「嗯…啊…帕西…」紐特享受的表情顯現在臉上。

「親愛的，很舒服，是嗎？」看見妻子享受的表情葛雷夫很有成就感。

「嗯…快…我還要…」紐特不滿足的要求對方加快速度。

「如妳所願！」葛雷夫開始加快速度讓對方幾乎可以說是無法說話。

「啊…哈…嗯…帕西…」紐特因為葛雷夫加快速度後完全不能說話。

「喔！親愛的，妳夾的我真緊。」葛雷夫可以感受到對方一點也不想要讓他離開。

葛雷夫繼續他應該做的事情，低下頭來親吻紐特，而對方當然也乖乖的回應他的吻，在做愛中親吻他們很喜歡，不僅僅只有這樣，偶爾紐特的敏感地帶還會被葛雷夫好好的撫摸過。

當然這中間葛雷夫還是繼續不停的抽動，紐特的雙腳也夾在他的腰上，似乎是想要更多，想要對方繼續努力下去，這幾天她可是多多少少有些不滿足，今天可以好好的和丈夫一起享受這美妙的時刻。

好不容易兩人都達到高潮，紐特趴在葛雷夫的懷裡不想動，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫沒有多說什麼，只是對她又摟又抱的，甚至在高潮過後敏感的肌膚上輕輕的撫摸著。

「帕西，你還不夠？」紐特可以感受到葛雷夫似乎還想繼續下去。

「親愛的，說好今天晚上不讓妳睡了。」葛雷夫親親紐特的額頭。

「可是我很累的說。」紐特撒嬌的語氣差點讓葛雷夫把持不住。

「親愛的，妳可不能失約。」葛雷夫相信紐特會答應自己。

「好吧…」紐特親吻葛雷夫表示答應。

「呵呵。」葛雷夫很開心可以繼續下去。

了解紐特性子的葛雷夫當然會用溫情攻勢來拜託自家妻子，看見對方答應下來他當然很高興，好幾天沒有好好溫存讓他有點受不了，自然會想辦法好好的讓妻子答應自己，讓自己可以為所欲為。

身為葛雷夫的妻子的紐特當然知道他的個性，自然不會多說什麼，既然自己已經答應過他，現在當然要好好的享受對方帶給自己的感覺，況且今天可是自己親自引誘他來做這件事。

不管幾次葛雷夫進入紐特的身體他總是覺得對方不會輕易的讓自己離開，他們很享受做這件事，同時他們兩人也不打算要避孕，如果真有孩子的話也無所謂，對他們來說不是什麼壞事。

「啊…帕西…頂到了…」紐特知道對方已經頂到自己的敏感點上。

「親愛的，妳真想夾斷我啊！」葛雷夫可以感受到紐特的小穴收縮的很厲害。

「唔…嗯…哈…我哪有…」紐特差點喘不過氣來。

「我的肉棒那麼好吃？下面的小嘴一點也不想要吐出來呢！」葛雷夫輕輕的在紐特的耳邊說。

「嗯…帕西…」害羞的紐特已經說不出話來了。

「呵呵！」葛雷夫知道紐特在性事上很放的開，說點小小的色情語言對方肯定會分泌出更多花蜜來。

最後葛雷夫把精液射入紐特的體內，感受到陰道當中熱熱的精液讓紐特更是害羞不已，明明每次做這件事對方總是會把精液射入自己的體內，一點也不想要刻意避孕還是怎樣，但紐特總是會害羞不已。

總算做到滿足的葛雷夫把肉棒抽出來，然後抱起昏昏欲睡的紐特進入浴室當中清洗身體，已經累到想要睡覺的紐特只能任由對方幫自己洗澡順便吃豆腐，她沒有任何力氣去推開他。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫只是笑笑的，確定兩人都清洗完畢之後才抱著自家妻子回到床上睡覺，而他喜歡摟著妻子的腰抱著她一起睡覺，這樣他會感到很安心，對於他來說妻子是他最重要的寶物。

「晚安，帕西。」紐特緩緩的睜開眼睛和對方說晚安。

「晚安，親愛的，今天累壞妳了。」葛雷夫在紐特的額頭上落下一吻。

「沒關係，我也有責任。」紐特靠在葛雷夫的懷裡感到很安心。

「呵呵！我很滿意也很滿足。」說完葛雷夫緩緩閉上眼睛睡覺。

「我也是，親愛的帕西。」紐特聽著葛雷夫的心跳聲緩緩的入睡。

聽著丈夫安心的心跳聲紐特也緩緩睡去，果然和自己最愛的人在一起睡覺是最幸福的事情，有這樣把自己當寶貝的丈夫，讓紐特覺得自己真的備受寵愛，不過這輩子也只有這個人才會這樣寵愛自己。


	8. 8. 做些熱辣的事情

自從嘗試誘惑葛雷夫之後，紐特會三不五時的到情趣用品店逛逛，她發現到有好多不錯的衣服可以任她挑選，最近她就挑選的一件很不錯有中國風味的睡衣回家，似乎想要穿上那件衣服來誘惑自家丈夫。

這些小小的情趣知識是紐特看書學習得來的，同時也是請教自家好友們的意見，讓她覺得和葛雷夫在一起自己偶爾要主動一下，當然她的母親斯卡曼德夫人也有教導她一些馭夫術。

「這件看起來很不錯，不知道帕西會不會有感覺？」紐特套上合身的睡衣後看著鏡子裡的自己。

紐特看見鏡子裡的自己之後開始調整衣服，同時確定自己的好身材是若隱若現，可以引起自家丈夫的慾望，自從魔國會當中的女性推薦這件睡衣之後，她老早就想買買穿來看看。

只是她不確定葛雷夫看見這件衣服會不會有反應，這件睡衣沒有下半身，上半身的布料讓肉體有些若隱若現，看起來是很吸引人的衣服，這點讓紐特很滿意，只是不確定葛雷夫會有什麼反應。

不過在等待葛雷夫回來的時間，紐特已經有點想要，自己最想要的人還沒回來她乾脆自己解決，畢竟也好久沒有自慰過，在這個等待時間可以好好的來愛撫一下自己，至少等下的前戲不需要太久。

「嗯…哈…好想要帕西的肉棒喔…」紐特坐在床上張開自己的大腿，用手摸摸自己的陰蒂。

知曉自己身子有多麼的敏感的紐特當然知道要怎麼做自己的下體才很容易濕潤，確定很濕潤之後把手指放入小穴當中，不過纖細的手指卻無法滿足紐特的一切，她比較想要葛雷夫的肉棒，丈夫的肉棒才能滿足自己。

回到家的葛雷夫打開房間門看見自家妻子穿的很露骨的在床上自慰的樣子差點沒有撲上去，這個養眼的畫面讓他很快就舉起來，他只能不動聲色的把衣服給脫下來，然後隨意的沖洗一下身體馬上爬上床去。

『這畫面也太養眼了吧！』葛雷夫看見後馬上受到衝擊。

看見葛雷夫回來紐特知道自己的計謀已經得逞，儘管她是個很害羞的孩子，但是在性愛方面她可是很放的開，自然知道要怎樣去誘惑自家丈夫，如何滿足雙方兩人。

「親愛的，妳已經等不及了嗎？手指有滿足妳嗎？」葛雷夫說完抓著紐特的手指含入自己的嘴巴裡。

「我當然等不及了，誰叫你那麼晚回來，帕西最討厭了，明明知道我不可能這麼容易滿足。」紐特撒嬌的語氣讓葛雷夫差點受不了。

「好濕，我也等不及了。」葛雷夫掏出自己的肉棒靠近紐特的小穴。

「等不及就快進來嘛！」紐特希望對方可以快點進入自己的體內。

「遵命！」葛雷夫得到紐特的允許馬上進入她的體內。

「嗯…啊…哈…」當葛雷夫進入自己的體內之後，紐特馬上呻吟起來。

葛雷夫發現到紐特今天穿的衣服有別國風味，若隱若現的肉體真的很吸引自己，這樣讓他的肉棒不自覺又開始脹大起來，而對方的小穴又收縮的很厲害，似乎不想要讓自己離開。

這樣快速的動作讓紐特只能抓緊床單，她發現到葛雷夫一邊抽動一邊拆解自己的上衣，似乎想要摸自己的胸部，在某些方面他很喜歡摸自己的胸部，這點紐特很清楚。

葛雷夫很喜歡揉捏紐特的胸部，儘管對方很不滿意自己的胸部，可是他卻很喜歡這樣小巧又可以自己一手掌握的胸部，小胸部讓自己很好揉捏，那裏可是紐特的敏感點之一。

「親愛的，妳真漂亮！」葛雷夫喜歡紐特身上穿的衣服。

「嗯…哈…帕西…喜歡…嗎…」紐特因為葛雷夫的動作只能努力的呻吟。

「我當然喜歡！而且妳這樣讓我只想要撲倒妳。」葛雷夫早已經把持不住。

「啊…哈…嗯…」紐特的生理反應就是不讓葛雷夫輕易的離開。

葛雷夫慶幸自己剛剛已經把身上的衣服都脫了，現在可以好好的拆解自家妻子的衣服，不過他覺得自家妻子穿這件衣服真的很好看，讓自己春心蕩漾，精蟲馬上衝腦。

自己進入紐特體內之後對方感到很滿足，解開紐特的衣服之後葛雷夫努力的揉捏自家妻子的胸部，當然下半部也繼續抽動，不然對方會感到不滿足，最後葛雷夫還是把紐特身上的衣服給脫掉。

他低下頭親吻自家妻子，紐特抱著葛雷夫，在他的背部上面留下屬於自己的抓痕，對此葛雷夫一點也不以為意，當然他也會在紐特的身上留下吻痕，各自在對方的身上留下屬於自己的痕跡。

「帕西…嗯…哈…啊…我快了…」紐特的小穴一個收縮表示她已經達到高潮。

「我也是！」在紐特收縮之後葛雷夫也把精液射入她的體內。

「今天的消夜你喜歡嗎？」紐特喘口氣問著自家丈夫。

「很喜歡，親愛的，妳讓我感到很驚訝。」葛雷夫發現到自己又認識紐特一點。

「誰叫帕西最近都不滿足我。」紐特撒嬌的語氣讓葛雷夫不知道要說什麼。

「看樣子最近忽略妳太多了。」葛雷夫笑笑的說完，之後開始進食。

性愛過後的血液是吸血鬼最喜歡的食物，葛雷夫當然很喜歡在每次性愛過後吸取紐特的血液，當然除此之外自己還要好好的滿足她，順便滿足自己的慾望，滿足一下這幾天沒碰觸對方的欲望。

葛雷夫發現到紐特知道什麼時候來挑逗自己，甚至知道用什麼方式來誘惑自己會讓自己兇性大發，有這樣會增進他們之間情趣的妻子讓他不知道要說什麼才好，不過這會讓自己更愛她。

也因為這樣的關係可以讓自己有對她更多的認識，讓他見到不同的一面，不管哪一面的紐特都很可愛，讓葛雷夫知道自家妻子是多麼可愛的人，不僅僅只是個賢妻良母，也是位可愛的女性。

「親愛的，我發現妳知道什麼誘惑我是最好的時機。」葛雷夫親親自家妻子的臉頰。

「呵呵！因為我了解帕西嘛！」紐特笑笑的回應葛雷夫的吻。

「親愛的，妳又讓我多認識妳許多。」葛雷夫很喜歡看紐特的笑容。

「這樣不好嗎？親愛的。」紐特摸摸葛雷夫的臉頰。

「我很喜歡呢！」葛雷夫喜歡多多了解紐特。

葛雷夫知道自己不管是什麼樣的紐特他都很喜歡，在他的眼裡紐特是個可愛的女人，這樣可愛的女人是自己的妻子他當然很高興，沒有人可以比的過她，對他而言她是自己生命當中最重要的人。

有這樣了解自己的女人在身邊，葛雷夫當然很高興，而且他會用自己的方式來好好的保護她，絕對不會讓她受到一絲一毫的委屈，他們有很長的時間可以慢慢了解對方，把以前不了解的地方開始慢慢的去了解。

不過此時此刻葛雷夫只想要好好的抱著自己的妻子睡覺，想要把她好好的抱在自己的懷裡，兩人相依偎在一起睡覺是多麼幸福的一件事情，尤其又是翻雲覆雨過後更是覺得很幸福。

「帕西，我愛你！」紐特突然說出這句話。

「我也愛妳，親愛的。」葛雷夫笑笑的親吻紐特的臉頰。

「我想我這輩子都離不開你，帕西。」紐特知道自己有多麼的愛著自己的丈夫。

「呵呵！親愛的，我也是，妳讓我一點也不想要離開妳。」葛雷夫發現自己真的很愛紐特。

「我們永遠不要離開對方，永遠只屬於對方一個人。」紐特很認真的說出這句話。

「當然，我才捨不得離開妳，妳是我捧在手心當中的寶貝。」葛雷夫會一輩子把自己最愛的人捧在自己的手心當中。

聽見葛雷夫這樣說紐特馬上臉紅，她沒想到對方竟然會這樣告訴自己，內心當中有種溫暖的感覺，她感到很幸福，知道自己這輩子會被對方捧在手心當中，那是一件多麼幸福的事情。

一位女性可以找到自己最愛的人，還被他捧在手心當中，那是多麼幸福的事情，令人開心不已的事情，紐特覺得葛雷夫是她這一生當中最重要的男人，也是她此生的摯愛。

加上這位男性又這樣疼愛自己，紐特當然知道自己找到一生當中最重要的人，能夠和他在一起組成家庭是多麼幸福的事情，現在他們擁有三個孩子，儘管兩個是收養的，但是對於他們來說不是什麼大不了的事情。

「早安，親愛的。」葛雷夫醒來第一件事情一定是會親吻紐特。

「早安，帕西。」紐特很喜歡早上第一眼見到的人是自己最愛的人。

「陪我來個早晨運動怎樣？」葛雷夫突然很想要賴在床上和紐特做愛。

「如果你不怕孩子們來敲門，我很樂意。」紐特當然沒有什麼意見。

「我相信今天假日他們不會來敲門的。」葛雷夫一個翻身把紐特壓在自己的身下。

「那可不一定，你知道孩子們總是希望在假日可以出門玩。」紐特把手環繞在葛雷夫的脖子上。

儘管他們說是這樣說，葛雷夫還是以自己的慾望為主繼續做下去，紐特當然沒有太大的意見，既然對方想要自己就乖乖的配合他，畢竟自己多少也有一些慾求不滿，想要對方來滿足自己。

早晨的性愛對他們來說一點也不陌生，結婚沒多久葛雷夫總是會故意賴在床上好好的和紐特溫存一下，直到他們兩人意猶未盡之後才會起床去梳洗，在浴室當中兩人還是會稍微做一下。

畢竟男人早上的慾望總是那樣強烈，可是需要好好安撫的，因此葛雷夫和紐特偶爾會在早晨的時候做這件愛做的事情，只要孩子們不敲門他們不會有任何的意見，反而會遵從自己的慾望繼續下去。

而且葛雷夫很喜歡在早上和紐特發生關係，這樣會讓他一整天很有精神，可以把所有的工作都處理好，對此紐特也無法說什麼，誰叫他是自己最愛的丈夫，她可是拿他一點辦法也沒有。


	9. 9. 做些甜蜜的事情

「親愛的，啊…」葛雷夫把食物遞到紐特的眼前。

「嗯？好吃。」紐特習慣性的吃下葛雷夫遞給自己的食物。

「我第一次做，聽姑姑說這道料理不錯吃，妳覺得呢？」葛雷夫微笑的問著自家愛人的意見。

「很好吃，帕西的手藝真好，不過這道菜應該是哥哥愛吃的料理。」紐特想起來葛雷夫現在正在做的料理是自家兄長的伴侶最愛的料理。

「不過也是姑姑拿手的料理之一。」葛雷夫把煮好的菜放入盤子中。

「呵呵，這道料理這麼好吃，孩子們一定會很喜歡。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

當新菜色端上桌的時候魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹很開心的看著那道菜，色香味俱全的菜色讓孩子們很喜歡，他們的小兒子格拉斯也伸手想要吃桌上的菜，紐特看見這樣的情形把他抱在懷裡，拿起湯匙餵他吃東西。

葛雷夫沒想到自己新做的菜色會這樣受到歡迎，除了妻子很捧場的吃了許多以外，兩個孩子也把剩下的部分給全部吃完，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫微笑，本來他還擔心這道菜會吃不完，看樣子大家都很喜歡他就放心許多。

果真就像妻子說的一樣，這道菜真的很受大家的歡迎，葛雷夫盤算下次輪到自己煮飯的時候再弄這道菜給大家吃，紐特看見孩子們吃的精光的樣子微笑，不得不說自家丈夫的手藝真的很好。

「這道菜好好吃，爹地真的是第一次做嗎？」莫蒂絲緹很好奇的看著葛雷夫。

「我是第一次做，這是姑婆的拿手菜之一。」葛雷夫讓家庭小精靈幫他們收拾餐桌上的碗盤。

「真的很好吃，下次爹地再做給我們吃。」魁登斯很難得的會和葛雷夫提出要求。

「好。」葛雷夫當然沒有特別的意見。

吃過飯之後兩個大孩子馬上溜進皮箱當中和奇獸們一起玩耍，紐特抱著小兒子坐在沙發上念故事給他聽，葛雷夫當然也坐在一旁陪著他們，沒多久孩子在母親說故事的聲音當中緩緩入睡。

看見這樣的情形葛雷夫家的家庭小精靈馬上把小少爺抱走，讓葛雷夫和紐特可以兩人好好的待在客廳當中，即使現在想要做什麼事情都不可能，這點葛雷夫還是很清楚。

紐特只是靠在葛雷夫的身邊沒有多說什麼話，她喜歡靠在丈夫的懷裡，這樣的感覺讓她感到很安心，她一點也不擔心皮箱裡面會有什麼不好的事情發生，兩個孩子早已經習慣和箱子裡面的奇獸玩耍，根本不需要太過擔心。

「想睡了？」沒有上班的日子葛雷夫和紐特有午睡的習慣。

「是有點想睡了，但是孩子們還沒出來。」紐特靠在葛雷夫的懷裡感到很安心。

「睡吧！我在呢！」葛雷夫當然知道妻子會擔心什麼事情。

「嗯，帕西，有你在真好。」聽見葛雷夫說的話紐特感到很安心。

魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹玩夠了之後爬出箱子，看見葛雷夫和紐特在沙發上睡著的樣子沒有多說什麼，輕輕的把東西收拾好後回去自己的房間去，看見父母親甜蜜的樣子他們當然很高興，這時候就不要打擾他們。

葛雷夫知曉孩子們已經回去自己的房間，客廳當中只有自己和紐特，他把紐特摟在自己的懷裡和她一起入睡，時間差不多之後他們會醒過來，好在客廳的沙發可以任由他們兩人隨意躺，不需要去想那麼多。

靜謐的空間只剩下他們兩人，直到紐特醒來為止都沒有人來打擾他們兩人，看見這樣的情形紐特微笑，低頭親吻自己最愛的人，用這個吻喚醒沉睡的他，感受到妻子的吻葛雷夫慢慢醒過來。

「親愛的，醒了？」看見妻子的笑容葛雷夫很開心。

「嗯，我醒了，我們去雅各的麵包店買麵包好不好？」紐特笑笑的問著自己最愛的人。

「當然好囉！」只要是妻子提出來的要求葛雷夫不會拒絕。

「走吧！親愛的。」紐特很高興可以和葛雷夫一起出門。

奎妮看見葛雷夫和紐特兩人一起過來麵包店的樣子微笑，看見他們兩人甜甜蜜蜜的樣子真的很替他們開心，似乎是不管發生什麼事情他們兩人都不會分開，總是會把對方保護好。

紐特開心的走入店裡買自己想要吃的麵包，同時也會帶點好吃的麵包回去給孩子們吃，葛雷夫看見這樣的情形只是任由紐特自己去挑選，他不會替她做選擇，當然對方要是問自己的意見當然要回答。

人多的麵包店看見葛雷夫和紐特不禁會讓人想要多看幾眼，麵包店的老闆娘已經很漂亮，紐特的氣質也很出眾，自然會想要讓人多看幾眼，帥氣的葛雷夫當然會引起女性們的注意。

「帕西，你覺得買什麼款式的麵包給孩子們吃會比較好？」紐特有些猶豫不知道要帶哪個麵包回去。

「妳想要全部都買也可以，我相信他們會很高興的。」葛雷夫知道家裡的孩子們很喜歡吃雅各親手做的麵包。

「嗯…可是我怕買太多…」紐特思考許久還是想不出一個結論來。

「買多了也無所謂，家裡可以放。」葛雷夫隨意拿了幾款麵包給紐特。

聽見丈夫這樣說紐特當然乖乖的挑選自己想要吃的麵包，當然也有孩子們想要吃的麵包，奎妮看見他們的互動微笑，就像是一般的夫妻一樣，他們的互動是那樣的甜蜜。

雅各也注意到紐特和葛雷夫的到來，開心的和他們揮揮手，然後又繼續處理其他的客人，直到客人走的差不多之後，葛雷夫和紐特才拿著他們挑選好的麵包去結帳，這樣他們才可以聊天。

「部長和紐特的感情真的很好呢！」奎妮笑笑的看著他們兩人。

「是啊…」被好友這樣說紐特有些不好意思。

「確定這些麵包就夠了？」雅各看見紐特手上的麵包問。

「嗯！這樣就夠了，買太多也不好。」紐特笑笑的告訴自己的好友。

「好唷！下次可要帶魁登斯他們來啊！」雅各馬上幫紐特包裝起來。

「嗯！好！」紐特知道雅各很疼家裡的兩個孩子。

「所以說今天是部長和紐特的約會？」奎妮打趣的問他們。

「對，是我和紐特的約會。」葛雷夫沒有否認這件事。

買好麵包之後他們決定去公園當中走走，最後再回家就可以，畢竟離晚餐時間還有些時間，趁著這個機會兩人可以出來好好散步、散步，畢竟有了孩子之後很難有什麼單獨相處時間。

儘管晚上時間到了紐特會下班，卸下自己母親的身分，開始做自己其他的事情，但是那時候葛雷夫並不一定已經回家，自然就少了許多一起相處的時間，趁著今天有時間當然要好好的相處在一起。

能夠和自己最愛的人相處在一起，葛雷夫和紐特當然很高興，畢竟他們已經好久沒有兩人單獨在公園當中散步，享受一下他們兩人獨處的時光，說說他們兩人的心裡話。

「果然還是和帕西一起出門走走是很幸福的事情。」紐特很開心可以和葛雷夫一起出門走走。

「我們已經很久沒有出門走走。」葛雷夫當然知道妻子的意思。

「的確是呢！帕西最近真的好忙。」紐特對此不免有些小小的抱怨。

「我很抱歉，最近一些黑巫師很不平靜，讓安全部門的正氣師很傷腦筋。」葛雷夫覺得沒有陪伴妻子是他很大的損失。

「那是帕西的工作，也沒辦法。」紐特多少還是會體諒丈夫。

「我知道，但是我最想做的事情還是陪在妳身邊。」葛雷夫覺得家庭真的很重要。

「呵呵！真不像帕西呢！」紐特微笑的看著自家丈夫。

「呵呵。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話沒有多說什麼。

看見紐特的笑容葛雷夫親吻她，突然被對方親紐特有些措手不及，臉上馬上出現可愛的紅暈，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫笑的更是開心，他喜歡看妻子臉紅的樣子，這樣的紐特真的很可愛。

偶爾葛雷夫很喜歡逗弄紐特，不管經過多少年的時間他還是很喜歡逗弄她，看見她臉紅的樣子真心的覺得她真的很可愛，或許就是這樣他才會故意這樣捉弄她，當然他不會太過火就是。

紐特當然知道丈夫的惡趣味就是逗弄自己，看見自己窘困的樣子或是臉紅的樣子他會很開心，不管經過多久的時間她還是沒辦法在大庭廣眾之下和對方親密，這才會讓對方想要捉弄自己。

「帕西，最討厭了！」紐特害羞的樣子真的很可愛。

「呵呵！誰叫妳這麼可愛，會讓我忍不住。」葛雷夫笑笑的看著紐特。

「哪有這樣的！」紐特氣呼呼的樣子讓葛雷夫覺得她真的很可愛。

「別生氣了，回家吧！」葛雷夫親親紐特的臉頰安撫她。

「嗯！我們一起回家。」紐特是個很容易被安撫下來的人。

「親愛的，妳真的很可愛。」葛雷夫打從心底覺得自家妻子是個很可愛的女人。

紐特總是很容易被安撫下來，看見這樣的情形葛雷夫笑笑的沒有多說什麼，只是牽起她的手一起走回家，當然也不忘拿著他們兩人剛剛買的麵包，那可是要給孩子們吃的點心。

相信他們帶點心回家去後孩子們看見後一定會很開心，誰叫他們家的孩子真的很喜歡吃雅各做的麵包，那些奇獸麵包很受到孩子們的歡迎，這就是為什麼紐特會想要買麵包給他們吃的原因。

回到家之後魁登斯和莫蒂絲緹看見他們拿回來的麵包很開心，葛雷夫和紐特看見這樣的情形笑笑的沒有多說什麼，家庭小精靈已經準備好晚餐等著他們一起吃，一家人開心的吃著今天的晚餐是很幸福的事情。


	10. 10. 凝視彼此的眼睛

「帕西的眼睛真漂亮。」紐特坐在葛雷夫的懷裡看著他的眼睛。

「親愛的，妳的眼睛才漂亮。」葛雷夫親親自己最寶貝的女人。

「我很喜歡帕西的眼睛。」紐特誠心的說出自己的想法。

「我也是，親愛的。」葛雷夫開始親吻紐特。

葛雷夫總覺得紐特的眼睛總是會表達出許多情緒，尤其是在性愛當中更是會表現出一些讓人覺得不知道要怎麼說的情緒，或是看見她陷入情慾的世界，當然這只有他可以看見。

好不容易等到他們兩人可以獨處的時間，葛雷夫當然不放過今天可以恩愛的時間，偶爾他們兩人晚上會談心，但是今天葛雷夫不想要談心，想要有身體方面的交流，這點紐特很清楚，沒有多說什麼，也沒有刻意拒絕。

反而是迎合葛雷夫，讓他做他想要做的事情，她會迎合葛雷夫做這件事，紐特並不排斥有身體交流，只要對方想要她自然會配合，有時候她也會特別的渴望他的一切。

「親愛的，妳真美。」葛雷夫慢慢的解開紐特的睡衣。

「我哪有帕西你說的那樣好…」紐特一點也不覺得自己很漂亮。

「在我眼裡妳是那樣的漂亮。」葛雷夫低下頭來親吻著紐特小巧的胸部。

「嗯…啊…帕西…」因為葛雷夫的動作紐特只能開始呻吟起來。

葛雷夫不僅僅只是親吻紐特的胸部，同時手指還伸入她的小穴當中，慢慢的開始讓她的小穴產生許多花蜜，這樣的話自己才好進入她的體內，最好的方式是先讓她高潮一次。

紐特感受到葛雷夫的手指在自己的體內當中攪動，而自己的下體已經分泌出許多的液體來，似乎下一分鐘她就會達到高潮，現在的她只能呻吟什麼話都說不出來，畢竟丈夫的技巧真的很好。

葛雷夫感受到紐特的小穴在收縮，之後她馬上達到高潮，看見噴發在手上的液體葛雷夫很高興，紐特迷濛的眼神讓人看了很心動，不意外的葛雷夫提起自己的肉棒進入紐特的體內。

「嗯…哈…啊…帕西…」剛高潮過的紐特身子還是很敏感。

「親愛的，妳真棒！」葛雷夫發現到紐特很喜歡自己進入她的體內。

「啊…哈…給我…」紐特不自覺的開始請求葛雷夫。

「喔！親愛的。」葛雷夫聽見紐特說的話馬上開始抽動起來。

一如以往葛雷夫會遵照紐特的要求去做，性愛上面不僅僅只有對方高興，當然連帶自己也要歡愉才可以，這時候紐特總是會用眼神去挑逗對方，看見對方挑逗的眼神葛雷夫可是會興奮不已。

這就是為什麼葛雷夫很喜歡看紐特的眼神，陶醉在自己的技巧下的眼神是那樣的迷濛，讓自己看了不禁想要繼續下去，有種想要把身下的人弄壞的感覺，那是一種屬於男人的征服慾望。

當然這只有紐特才可以感受到的慾望，因為葛雷夫只會在她的面前展現出來，在其他人的面前他不過就是一個很嚴肅的安全部部長，而在她的面前是一個貨真價實想要獵物的男人。

「唔…帕西的眼睛真漂亮。」紐特喜歡看著葛雷夫注視自己的樣子。

「不，親愛的，妳的眼睛比我漂亮多了。」葛雷夫喜歡看紐特的眼睛，他一直認為妻子的眼睛比自己還要漂亮。

「我喜歡帕西眼裡有我的樣子。」紐特摸著葛雷夫的臉頰。

「呵呵！我也是，妳的眼裡有我讓我感到很幸福。」葛雷夫真心的覺得自己是世界上最幸福的男人。

「可以嫁給你，我想我世界上最幸福的女人。」紐特很認真的對葛雷夫說。

「我這輩子最幸運的事情就是娶到妳。」說完葛雷夫給與紐特一個吻。

滿滿的愛、滿滿的幸福在他們的眼裡可以看見，似乎不管發生什麼事情只要有對方在身邊事情都會迎刃而解，或許這也是為什麼他們願意攜手共度一生，他們一致認為自己遇到這一生最重要的人。

葛雷夫很高興也覺得自己很幸運，他的靈魂伴侶是紐特，雖然她不擅於和其他人相處，可是對他來說這女人真的很可愛、很勇敢，有她在身邊自己可以感到很幸福，然而這份幸福可說是得來不易。

既然已經願意攜手共度一輩子，葛雷夫願意多花一點時間在妻子以及孩子們的身上，不會再把工作看的那樣重要，魔國會的下屬覺得他真的改變很多，沒想到一個工作狂可以變成一個愛家的好男人。

「我想大家會很驚訝帕西從一個工作狂變成一個愛家的好男人。」紐特微笑的看著葛雷夫。

「金坦小姐他們的確很驚訝！」葛雷夫把人抱在自己的懷裡微笑的看著她。

「現在蒂娜他們可以如願的早點回家，不需要每天都加班。」紐特怎麼會不知道葛雷夫到底是怎樣恐怖的工作狂。

「必要的時候還是會讓他們加班。」葛雷夫對於下屬一向是不手軟。

聽見丈夫說的話紐特苦笑，看樣子好友還是脫離不了非要加班的窘境，不過相信已經比以前還要好很多，不然的話現在抱著自己的男人肯定不是躺在床上抱著自己而是在辦公室當中加班。

和紐特開始交往之後葛雷夫開始慢慢的放手自己的工作，很多事情讓他的屬下自己去慢慢處理，有很緊急的事情他才會親自出馬，這樣他才有許多時間可以和紐特相處，婚後更是不用說。

有時候皮奎里女士看見這樣的情形不免會想要調侃一下自家好友，沒想到自家好友有了自己最愛的人後，會放心的把自己手上的工作交給自己的下屬去處理，這樣的改變真的讓自己大開眼界。

「親愛的，我愛妳。」葛雷夫很認真的看著紐特。

「我也愛你，帕西。」紐特從不否認自己很愛葛雷夫。

葛雷夫開始親吻紐特的脖子，然後輕輕的用尖牙碰觸著，直到他覺得不錯又適合的時機咬下去，這個動作是想要把傷害減到最低，畢竟他怕紐特會覺得不舒服也會感到疼痛。

葛雷夫的貼心紐特感受的到，或許就是這樣她才會願意配合對方，打從交往以來她就發現到葛雷夫是個很貼心的人，雖然不如英國的男人那樣紳士，可是對自己卻是那樣的貼心，讓她感到很窩心。

自己可以碰到這樣貼心的男人是很幸運的事情，加上對方又很疼愛自己，讓她覺得自己真的很幸福，紐特很喜歡和葛雷夫在一起，或許是當年的一見鍾情，又或許他當初做了那件對自己來說是那樣貼心的事情。

但對紐特來說葛雷夫是無可取代的好人，也是自己無可取代的丈夫，這樣好的男人成為自己的丈夫讓紐特很高興，而且只要是自己的興趣對方也不會刻意去干預，永遠讓自己去追奇獸，偶爾他也會陪伴自己一起去追奇獸。

「親愛的，只要妳想，我都願意陪妳。」葛雷夫不會讓紐特放棄自己喜歡的興趣。

「那麼，下次放假陪我和孩子們一起去抓奇獸吧！」紐特開心的看著葛雷夫。

「好。」葛雷夫一定會答應自己的妻子。

「帕西最好了。」紐特露出燦爛的笑容。

能夠以後和葛雷夫一起去旅行，光想就覺得這是一件很不錯的事情，紐特很期待哪天真的可以和自己最愛的人一起去旅行，遊走世界各地，看遍世界各地的風景，到時候他們又會有許多共同的話題可以討論。

漫長的生命可以讓他們兩人慢慢揮霍，只要葛雷夫出任務的時候小心一點，紐特在照顧動物或是抓奇獸的時候避開許多要害，他們會活的比一般巫師還要長命，自然會有許多時間可以讓他們兩人揮霍。

葛雷夫很願意陪伴紐特走到世界的角落，看看那些美麗的風景，體會一下當地的風俗民情，親眼看看世界是否和自己想的一樣，又或者他們會發現許多不一樣的奇獸。

「遙遠的東方找個時間可以過去看看，聽說最近已經開放船隻過去。」紐特想起前陣子自己讀到的訊息。

「過幾天請個長假一起帶孩子過去，說不定會發現妳想要的奇獸。」看見紐特這樣興奮葛雷夫決定馬上實行。

「好。」紐特很高興葛雷夫願意陪伴自己和孩子們一起去旅行。

「因為那是妳，親愛的。」只有是紐特，葛雷夫才願意這樣做。

反正累積許久的假期總算可以好好拿來用，不然皮奎里女士可會有意見，之前紐特生產的時候多請了幾天，但是長年累積的假期依舊還有一堆，這次一次全部拿來請，不知道皮奎里女士是否會不會同意。

當然這點葛雷夫一點也不擔心，他相信自家好友一定會讓自己請假，不會讓自己累積太多的假期，只是回來美國的時候肯定會傷腦筋，因為會有一堆文件要自己去處理。

不過想到可以和自家妻子以及孩子們一起長途旅行，葛雷夫多少有些興奮，難得可以走出去看世界，這不也是一件美好的事情嗎？至少對他來說的確是一件美好的事情。

「我想魁登斯他們一定會很高興，不過我們必須要帶家庭小精靈出門才可以。」紐特開始計畫起這件事。

「說的也是，畢竟格拉斯那小子還小。」葛雷夫當然知道妻子的意思。

「那麼，帕西，我們家的第一次家庭旅遊就看你啦！」紐特俏皮的說出這句話。

「我會好好的和瑟拉菲娜溝通。」葛雷夫看見紐特這樣期待，絕對不會破壞她的期待。

家庭旅行也是他們的一種生活情趣，只要可以在對方的身邊不管做什麼都很幸福也很愉快，葛雷夫和紐特喜歡和對方一起做所有的事情，只要可以看見對方開心的笑容什麼都無所謂。

相信之後可以家庭旅行孩子們一定會很高興，此時此刻紐特開始期待起和葛雷夫一起旅行的一切，希望他們兩人可以留下這樣美好的一切，這個家庭旅行或許可以說是他們的小小蜜月旅行，旅行的即將展開，那又是另外一個故事了。END


End file.
